zettaikarenchildrenfandomcom-20200213-history
Rokujo School
Rokujo school(六條学園, Rokujo Gakuen) is a group of private schools owned and managed by B.A.B.E.L. secretly. It provide compulsory educations to non-adult ages 5 to 18s under Japan education system, especially for Esper within their ranks. Organization Since B.A.B.E.L.'s main doctrine is to accept Esper as part of normal society. The daily management and subjects of the school are no different from ordinary schools and accept both Esper and normal students, only young people serve under B.A.B.E.L. as agents have their higher esp level and status concealed. Being equipped with limiters for students during school life and ECMs for schools during examinations, students are restricted against misbehaviors under secret supervision of B.A.B.A.L. while the secret services had taken non-intervene policy toward teachers and school managers except few special cases that require attention and external supports. Larger school facilities like Rokujo private high school have been sorted as bus stops for public bus service as a safe and convenient school route while all means of transportation except the use of ESP are allowed. As all esper and non-esper students alikes are required to be hardworking without misconduct and treat fellow schoolmates as equals under same learning atmospheres, making Rokujo known for non-discrimination attitude regarding Esper students. Elementary school Rokujo-in regional elementary school(区立六條院小学校) provides elementary education to children aged from 6-12. Its students are accepted after they leave the care of kindergarten and begin to learn. All esp child are required to begin wearing limiters for the rest of school life. The Children are only allowed to admission in later school years as it took a period for them to control their tempers and receive assurance from their caretaker, Kōichi Minamoto. Graduated student list: Kaoru Akashi Shiho Sannomiya Aoi Nogami Chisato Hanai Masaru Tōno Naomi Umegae Junior high school The Junior institution of Rokujo private high school(私立六條学院・中等部) provide the first half of 6-years education of japanese high school. While most of its students are graduated from its sister institute, it absorb a lots of students with other certificates even from overseas. The safety around the junior school isn't secure, as Kumoi and Tamaki have been harassed by thugs on their way to school. After P.A.N.D.R.A. gained supports including diplomatic passports and immunity of foreign nations. Hyoubu sent in its teenaged members for their own growth and to strengthen what would become the B.A.B.E.L.-P.A.N.D.R.A. esper alliance that serve under Kaoru in the future. Hyobu isn't the only one who sliped past the school's secret benefactor since a certain agent were sent in by Black Phantom. Known student list: Kaoru Akashi Shiho Sannomiya Aoi Nogami Chisato Hanai Masaru Tōno Yuuri Kumoi Mio Tsukushi Patty Crew Kazura Tamaki Kagari Hino High school The''' Senior institution of '''Rokujo private high school(私立六條学院・高等部) is the last part for Rokujo's student to complete their education as they are about to reach 18s. It has a student union to answer the need of their soon-to-be-adult schoolmates, in which Hyoubu become its History's Strongest Student President via enlist in a normal, fair and competitive election. Girls' High school Nijo girls' high school(二条女子高校) is the girl-only school providing high school education for young ladies around 16s. It have a student dining hall with menu including Curry udon. After passing prerequisite exams, graduated students are allowed to enlist in university like its top student Naomi Umegae. Many esper found job within B.A.B.E.L. and even P.A.N.D.R.A. after having complete education.